


Writing You

by Forestsandtrees



Category: 2Moons
Genre: Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestsandtrees/pseuds/Forestsandtrees
Summary: Takes place somewhere after Wayo gets angry and storms off because he thinks Pha was trying to st him up with fourth





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I dont think anyone will actually read this because i have hardly found any english fics for them but i wrote it and i might as well post it. I am sorry if i used the thai names wrongly. Obviously i wrote what i could pick up but if i have made some errors please know that they were unknowingly done and do let me know in the comments. As always i appreciate feed back a lot so happy reading!!!

Yo looked up at P’Pha standing in front of him. His heart had stopped like it almost did every single time he stared right into his eyes in such close proximity but right now, at this instant.

He could hear his heart break not from awe or affection but from hurt and betrayal. He had been set up. Fucking obviously he had been set up why else would P’Pha be so nice to him. What was Yo even thinking that that P’pha actually liked him? Romantically?

Ha. What a fucking joke he had made of himself ever since he came to the uni nay ever since he had first started crushing on P’pha he had done nothing but embarrass and ridicule himself.

In front of Ming, in front of his seniors, in front of P’pha himself.

Tears started to well up in his eyes.

 _Not now_   he thought angrily. Not here, not now not-

He looked up at the confused face of P’pha.

Not in front of _him_

Every cell in his body was crumbling. He was used to rejection by now. Of course he was.

But this, this felt different from just a plain rejection. There was firstly, nothing to be rejected. Neither of them had ever uttered a word or talked about liking each other leaving asking out a person so why, why was he feeling so heartbroken?

It was, he realized shuddering at he did so, it was the fact that not only had P’Pha never seen him that way but these past weeks when they actually had started to grow closer P’Pha had been under some some

Stupid obligation or some stupid bet or something of the sort.

He didn’t give a fuck about Yo he probably had agreed because he was a good person (and even in this rage Yo couldn’t deny him that. P’Pha was a good person) and wanted to help a friend out.

And what had Yo done? Played right into his carefully laid out plan of course.

P’Pha was still looking at him like he was expecting an explanation for his sudden outburst but there was none.

Yo looked at him one last time. Hurt and betrayal and guilt and regret mapping his face making it hard to look composed and said, as calmly as he could “I am going now. Please don’t try to follow me and sorry for all the misunderstanding”

“YO!-“ he started to call out but Yo had already sprinted away from him and now he stood in the middle of the day on the beach with a half crumpled note in his shirt pocket and a full heavy heart.

 

Okay.Okay.Okay.

 _Deep breaths P’pha._ He reminded himself as he slowly made his way to his friends car.

This was nothing but a minor setback right? Yeah, Yeah obviously. Both of them had been though something of the sort countless of times. Hell, half of their friendship was based on teasing and insulting each other. Right. We can solve this. No problem. You’re a brilliant student P’pha get yourself the fuck out of this situation.

And yet despite these consolations as he dragged himself into the back of the seat he couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming pressure of guilt.

This was serious. More serious than the time he had promised Yo that he would take him to Uni and ditched him at the last second or when he ordered Yo to take him out for sushi and yet again ditched him. This kind of a situation couldn’t be solved by saying sorry and offering pink milk.

Drastic measures needed to be taken.

He slumped his head on the window and gloomed away for a while before his friends started asking questions and after a while he just couldn’t ignore them or answer with a “yeah” “uh nope”

Finally Kit got so annoyed that he took of his belt and sat opposite to P’pha from the shot gun seat

“Listen Pha! I don’t wanna hear anymore of your bullshit okay? I think Beam and I have been through enough. Now” He stopped and gestured with his hands “You have two choices-“

“Kit you don’t-“

“Hey! Shut up! I am talking let me finish first okay?”

P’pha nodded mournfully

“Okay, so now either you can sit here mourning  the loss of the love of your life and do nothing while Beam and I slowly drift out of your life cause we don’t wanna be seen hanging out with losers-“

“HEY!-“

Kit made a scary face that made P’pha shut right up. He was a very scary dude for somebody being not tall enough to ride half the rides at the amusement park.

“ _Or_ You can get off your ass and actually do something! Just confess! It isn’t that hard buddy”

P’pha pursed his lips and looked at Kit then at Beam who was watching him through the front mirror.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes

“Its not…Its not that easy for me guys. My entire life almost I have grown up unable to trust someone because I can never truly know if they like me for me or for my-“  


“What dashing looks?” Beam joked and P’pha snorted holding his bag tightly to his chest. Despite everything he was glad he had friends like Beam and Kit.

“I mean yeah I guess so yeah and now wayo comes and he’s so, so cute and sweet and gentle and just plain _nice_ you know? I cant afford to lose his friendship guys”

“But he likes you dude”

P’pha made a face “Yeah maybe he did in High school but that was such a long time ago and now now what if he has changed huh what if what if he doesn’t like me anymore? What if he got to know me and decided that I am actually not all that he thought that I was?What if he expected to meet I don’t know the campus moon but in reality its just,its just” He held even tighter to his bag, red marks forming on his forearm “Me.”

“That” Kit started with a faint disgusted look on his face “Is the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say Pha and believe me you’ve said a fuck ton of dumb shit ever since we have been friends”

“I gotta agree with Kit kat (HEY DON’T CALL ME THAT!). It doesn’t matter if he is the same person or not. People change pha that’s what they do that shouldn’t come in the way of you confessing your feelings to him. Tell me one thing, forget high school, do you like him right now?”

P’pha nodded

Beam smiled “Then tell him idiot. Don’t let this chance slip away _again_   like you did all those years ago. Destiny doesn’t knock on your door three times”

Pha stared at Beam for a while and then slowly unzipped his bag pulling out his black iphone. He took a deep breath and began to type.

 

 

 

Pha was out of the car before it had even stopped moving and out to search for Yo. He saw his party’s car pull up and jogged there unable to wait any longer.

He had waited for 4 years. Which was 4 years more than he should have waited.

Ming came out and so did fourth with the former wearing an expression of concern and the latter a look of disappointment. Pha jogged to the other side and –

Nope. No Yo.

He looked up to ask Ming where exactly had wayo escaped to but instead he was greeted with a girl whose name he couldn’t remember.

“Heyy Pha”She said cheerfully “Wanna grab some lunch. I am very hungry”

Pha tried to smile but it came off forced (he hoped anyways that it did)”Uh right now I actually have some plans with some other friend of mine why don’t you go ahead with your friends hmm?”

She pouted and started tracing his arm with her manicured nails “ But phaaaaaaa I wanted to eat with you today”

Pha gently took her hand patted it and without saying another word left off.

Later she would tell her friends that Pha wasn’t everything the girls made him out to be and was actually quite rude in real life.

But pha didn’t care. He didn’t care whatshername thought about him or her friends or _his_ friends or the entire uni or the entire fucking world.

He was tired of waiting

He found Wayo soon enough hurriedly dragging his luggage through the garden towards the dorm. Deliberately he had chosen to entire through the back entrance so he wouldn’t have a run in with a certain somebody.

“Wayo!” Pha called out. A smile already beginning to invade his face as he put a hand on his shoulder and yo turned around evidently surprised and angry in the same measure.

They stood there for a second before pha cleared his throat and said “Hey”

Wayo looked at him accusingly and practically tore his hand from his shoulder replying “Hey yourself P’pha leave me alone”

_Okay so maybe this could have gone better_

“Listen! Wait a sec now just hold on-“ Pha jogged after him and tried unsuccessfully to take his suitcase.

Wayo had out of nowhere conjured up so much strength and now was holding on to the suitcase with his dear life and might.

Pha finally gave up and tried to joke “Huh. You really are Clark Kent you know”

Wayo stared at him blankly

Pha rubbed the back of his neck shyly and continued “Because of the glasses you know? You are literally indistinguishable with them and without them-“

“I got the reference P’Pha. I get it. I look better with my glasses off that’s why you couldn’t recognize me from school”

“I mean you always looked cute to me. Glasses on or off” Pha continued with a shit eating grin.

Wayo’s ears became redder than his crimson suitcase he was leaning on and he stared at his shoes for a full minute before speaking

“Why did you never tell me?” He almost whispered and Pha found a knot again tightening around his chest. He looked around. A few of their classmates remained while most had either gone off to sleep or to eat somewhere.

He buried his hands in his pockets and looked at wayo’s face which was nearly invisible due to the angle he was leaning against the suitcase.

“How could I ever know that you still liked me? You always, you always treated me with such contempt I never knew what to make of you-“

Wayo gave a dry laugh, he looked up “ _I always treated you with contempt?_ You were no saint yourself P’Pha”

Pha gave him a small smile and continued what he was saying ”Despite all of this I did try you know. I tried again and again but either you were to daft to get it or some stupid girl would saunter in and ruin my plans”

Wayo frowned “What plans?”

Pha raised an eyebrow. He really didn’t know, did he? “Why” he began seriously “Did you think I kept buying you pink milk? Or coming to your dance practices which ,by the way are _no where near_ my building or waited for you night again and again to drop you home?”

Wayo was now looking at Pha with a slightly shocked face and parted lips.

“Or or offered you to play the piano?or asked you literally to take me out to eat?”

wayo composed himself, stood up straight and looked right at Pha “Hey you listen there is no need for you to come to me and pretend that you did all of this shit for my benefit okay so just drop it. You ditched me not once not twice but thrice for that girl, pringa or whatever. Did you know how much that shit hurt?” Now he was starting to raise his voice and Pha felt goose bumps rise all over his body” Did you? No no of course you didn’t because you’re the fucking head boy and dream guy of this entire fucking uni and you don’t care when little shits like me crush on you”

“Hey!” Now it was Pha’s turn to get angry “I do care. Of course I –“ He broke off looking at wayo wearing such a hurt expression and it pricked his heart to know that he put that expression there “ Okay listen to me Wayo  and listen to me carefully because I am only gonna say this once”

Wayo raised an eyebrow

“Or twice. Or thrice literally as many times as you want to me to say it. Listen. If I was rude and inconsiderate to you in the past I am sorry. I really really fucking am and I promise you that you wont have to put up with any of this crap from now on. I , I care about you. Deeply. I like you. I have actually always liked you but I let you go four years back and I have promised myself that I am never letting you go again. Please give me a chance. Let me show you the real me and if you wont like me at the end of it I will respect your decision and never show y face to you again but” He looked at wayo who was now closer to him than ever and yet stood  so firmly out of reach and pha wondered if he would get punched if he held his hand.

He probably would.

And yet, he found his hands working on their on grabbing wayo’s smaller ones in his palms.

Surprisingly  enough wayo didn’t pull away. He also didn’t give in while they stood in the heat in the middle of the garden holding hands.

Pha brushed his fingers across wayo’s knuckles who carefully retracted his hands as if they might break if he wasn’t gentle and closed pha s fingers one by one.

“Its hard.” Wayo muttered

“What is?” Pha asked slightly out of breath

Wayo gestured with his eyes towards the whole of pha smiling sadly

“You. You are difficult. I want to believe you I really do but I “ He took a deep breath “ But right now P’pha my heart is broken and I can’t trust you with it not right now”

Pha nodded understanding somewhat what he was saying. He wasn’t being rejected not _literally_ anyway but it also meant that he was going to wait longer.

And as much as that was the hardest thing he could do right now he was still hopeful.

“I am sorry then. For being this difficult”

Wayo smiled “Nothing you can do about it Pha. Part of the reason why I was drawn to you in the first place.”

Pha found himself blushing under the shade of the tree

Wayo laughed drily “ Why do you look so red? Aren’t you used to compliments by now?”

Pha made a face as they started to walk towards the dorm “ I am. Just not by people that I like.”

Wayo shook his head “Will you stop with the cheesy lines already. I think I will puke”

“Then let me take you out for lunch” Pha turned around to see that wayo had stopped walking and was now looking at him suspiciously

Pha rolled his eyes “Zip your pants shorty, I am talking as a friend. Let me take you out as a friend. No date no obligations no heavy talks”

Wayo considered it for a second

“Sushi?”

Pha nodded his head enthusiastically “ You got it shorty now step on it. Its nearly 4 O clock”

Wayo hit him on the arm but there was no force in it. Just the regular pressure that Pha had gotten used to by now. He looked at Yo go up the stairs to keep his stuff while he waited in the lobby and took out the half crumpled note that had been sitting in his shirt pocket since the night before.

He stared at the little piece of yellow paper and took out a pen. He wrote something at the back of it folded it again and kissed it before keeping it back in his pocket.

He looked at Wayo coming down the stairs and smiled despite the ache in his heart that was threatening to tear him apart by each passing second.

“Ready?” He asked getting up

Wayo gave him a smile and replied cheerfully “Ready sir!”

 

The sushi restaurant that they decided to go was near the university and as a result it was inevitable that they would run into quite a few of their classmates. Few days ago in fact few hours ago this would have presented itself as a problem for Pha because as much as he liked wayo he tried to keep personal matters of him as personal as he could thank you very much. Being the campus Moon and the son of a wealthy billionaire was taxing enough he didn’t want people to be ogling in his love life as well but thankfully most of the people they encountered there were couples themselves and thus not so much interested in their surroundings after all.

They decided to sit in a dimly lit corner in the back and ordered. Right opposite to them sat a young couple who evidently didn’t give a fuck who was watching and were making out passionately. _Hetro Privilege_ Pha thought annoyingly as he poured water for himself and wayo while they waited for their food to arrive.

The thing in their society was that while LGBTQIA community was widely seen but  it wasn’t that widely accepted. They had certain safe spaces and clubs where people belonging to that community often hung out and it was just an accepted societal norm that straight people have some places and the others other places. This fact was a little difficult for Pha to handle. Not that he looked down on these places or the community except that all his life he had been brought up with a different set of people who hug out at very different spots and the only resemblance whatsoever he had with the community was the fact that he liked wayo.

Literally, Pha was as straight as they come with one small exception. He liked wayo. A lot. And wayo was a dude. Evidently.

Except unlike most dudes that Pha knew wayo was…gentler? By no means was he weaker though. He had seen him swim and play football and if he wanted wayo could easily beat someone’s ass up but still

Despite all of this there was something so very careful in his demeanor and gestures that Pha often found himself almost blushing from second hand embarrassment about something that Yo did or said.

Take right now for example Wayo had taken out his phone and was squinting trying to read something.

“Why don’t you just wear your glasses?” Pha asked taking a sip of cold water

Wayo looked at him incredously “What right now? And what if somebody sees me in them?”

This was one of the things Pha couldn’t understand about Yo. Sure he looked a little bit more manly and handsome with his glasses off than he did wearing them but he by no means looked ugly. He always looked either cute or handsome. There was nothing in between so he couldn’t understand why Wayo thought he looked ugly with them on.

Pha sighed and said”Yo, there is almost no one here except for us and this-“ he gestured with his chopsticks “this couple.Go on and wear them… they suit you”

Wayo pursed his lips and switched off the phone and started to stare outside the window. Pha had just started to open his mouth to say something when Yo suddenly said “Why were you helping Fourth court me if you liked me”

“Like you”

“What?”

“You said “when you already liked me” I like you. Present tense.”

Yo smiled a little but quickly bit it off “ Yeah yeah whatever Campus Moon don’t try to escape my question”

By now the dishes they had ordered had arrived and the waitress serving them was taking way longer than she normally would have. Pha gave this no notice because he was used to it but it didn’t escape Yo who had started to stare daggers at her being excruciatingly slow in laying down the dishes passing sweet smiles to Pha.

“Miss,” He said loudly. She didn’t listen kept staring at Pha. Pha smiled a bit too but for entirely different reason. Yo’s nose started to -----and he repeated clearly annoyed “Miss! Thank you very much we can handle it from here” She finally came to her sense bowed and quickly ran off blushing to her friend behind the counter.

Wayo scowled at her and shook his head quickly starting to eat and between eating mouthfuls he started to talk “ This is why I hate coming out with you ha every single damn girl just can’t take their eyes off you, you know how bloody inconvenient it is?”

Pha wanted to laugh but he contained himself and instead started to slowly eating himself while he let wayo continue with his rant

“And the most annoying part isn’t even that they are that shameless and don’t care how uncomfortable they make you or anybody else it’s that you are so nice and kind to them, why P’pha do you build their hopes just to break them again and again”

_do you build their hopes just to break them again and again_

Pha thought for a second and looked at yo who had seemed to calm down and now was leisurely taking his time making his way through salmon fish

“I wasn’t”

“What?”

“You asked me before why I was helping court you for Fourth even though I like you. I wasn’t helping him”

Wayo pressed his lips and didn’t say anything

“I mean, I was courting-“

Wayo turned his head to look directly into his eyes and now P’pha was cursing himself thinking how could he possibly confuse him with anybody else on this planet. There were only one set of eyes  this sweet  that existed

“I was courting you” He smiled “Just not for Fourth. But for somebody else”

“who?”Wayo asked softly and Pha wondered if he was teasing him or was he genuinely so stupid as to still not know

“Sorry I can only answer that question if we are on a date and as you have made it _so_ clear that we are not I wont answer.”

Wayo laughed “Alright alright whatever don’t answer I don’t care”

Pha made a face and asked hesitantly “You still haven’t answered my question though. From the beach”

Yo looked confused. “What question”

Pha cleared his throat and started to play with his rice using a folk “Um whether or not uh you like Fourth”

He looked up to find Yo looking very smugly at him “Well I’m sorry” He said imitating Pha from a few moments before “ I can only answer that question if we are on a date and since we are not I wont answer either.”

Pha shook his head laughing “You little shit. Using my own lines on me. You  think you’re so smooth huh?”

Wayo grinned, drinking from his glass replied ”Well what can I say. I learned from the best”

They sat there for a while. On their secluded booth laughing and talking like old friends with a hope for something more, something else hanging in between them threathing to spill over during breaks in conversation or openings that they almost took but let go because they still weren’t sure. In distrust and hope a new relationship started forming which was treasured by both of them though spoken about by neither in fear of the other.Old school memories started to resurface so did repressed emotions. All in all it was hell of a lunch.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen i am just as surprised as you are that i decided to continue this like jokes on me really lol its just agh i dont know. I like writing them and even though i think we can all agree that we got a reasonable amount of closure from the TV show i guess i just found something missing? So this is me trying to fill that gap i guess lol enjoy ~~~~~

 

Wayo laid wide awake in his bed counting the number of one piece mangas on his shelf when his phone rang.

He jumped a little from the sudden burst of a rock song and stretched to answer his phone that was thrown across the carpeted room.

It was Ming.

Wayo sighed and contemplated whether or not to answer it. He wasn’t really in a mood of talking and he knew Ming would want him to tell him in _excruciating detail_ exactly what had happened between him and P’pha and if wayo was being completely honest even he didn’t know what had happened between them

Pha had confessed. Sort of. And wayo had rejected him. Sort of.

Which made no sense whatsoever. Wayo had undeniably been in love with P’pha for the past four years of his life and now when he had actually come out and said it. Very clearly that he liked him back wayo didn’t know what to fucking do.

_I care about you._

Wayo stared at Ming’s caller ID photo.

_Deeply._

“Fuck”

“Huh?What?”

“Fuck.Fuck.FUCK!”

“Yeah I agree man but you gotta give me some context here I mean.”

“Ming?”

“Yeah?”

“I am the stupidest person alive on this planet right now”

Wayo heard Ming laugh through the phone and couldn’t help but smile a little too.

“I agree with you 100% man but what happened? Did you say something stupid to Pha?”

Wayo remained quite.

“OH MY GOD! DON’T TELL ME YO THAT YOU DECIDED TO SUCK HIS-“

“WHAT NO!” wayo interrupted his cheeks flushing

He heard Ming sigh with relief

“Oh thank god. Dude that was my number one concern when I saw P’pha run after you I was sure you were gonna give it to him on the first date only ha. Good you didn’t. Proud of you.”

“What the fuck Ming obviously we didn’t fuck”

Ming snorted “Man don’t blame me. You ve got the dude’s picture in your fucking bedroom You giving in to his _sweet sweet_ words wouldn’t have been surprising tbh”

Wayo took a deep breath.”No Ming we didn’t fuck. We didn’t even Kiss”

“What seriously wow I thought after 4 years yall wouldn’t be able to handle the tension anymore and do something you know. Wayo I don’t know what to do with you. I have failed as a teacher you have disappointed me padawan”

“I don’t even like star wars.”

“Whatever nerd but atleast now that you guys are dating now and your romantic problems are solved _Finally_ we can start tackling mine.”

“No we are not dating and what what romantic-“

“Wait. What the fuck did you just say?”

“I was asking you what romantic tro-“

“No! Not that! Before saying that what did you say?”

“Oh uh nothing. We are not dating.”

A pause

“Ming?”

No response 

“Ming-“

“ I WILL KILL YOU WAYO.”

Wayo winced a little.

“I mean-“

“YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME YO. FOR FOUR YEARS. FOUR _FUCKING_ YEARS I LISTENED TO YOU JUST SWOONING OVER HIS STUPID ABS AND LIPS AND EYES AND I DON’T EVEN KNOW AND I SUPPORTED YOU AND TOLD YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN TO TALK TO HIM BUT DID YOU?NOPE YOU JUST STOOD LIKE A STUPID STATUE-“

“Ming listen to me-“

“AND THEN FINALLY THROUGH SOME FATE OR WHAT YALL ENDED UP IN THE SAME COLLEGE AND I THINK TO MYSELF _oh good now finally wayo can talk to him and we can end this stupid thing good for him sigh_ BUT GUESS WHAT BITCH?”

Silence

“SIKE SON YOU THOUGHT WRONGGGGGGGG MING COS NOW YO HAS TAKEN THE LIFE LONG MISSION OF HIDING AND FLIRTING AND CRYING OVER HIM BUT NEVER.FUCKING.ASKING.HIM.OUT”

Wayo pressed his lips trying to keep his composure

“AND THEN THIS STUPID BEACH TRIP COMES ALONG AND YOU SLEEP ON HIS FUCKING LAP AND HAVE MID NIGHT DEEP TALKS AND I DON’T KNOW WHAT OTHER SHIT AND HE CONFESSES TO YOU AND Guess what ladies and gentlemen guess what YOU still managed to Fuck it UP? LIKE IT AINT THAT HARD BRO-“

“SHUT THE FUCK UP MING YOU DON’T KNOW SHIT.”

Ming shut up suddenly. Wayo’s voice started to waver with emotion as it always does when he speaks loudly or angrily and right now he was feeling particularly loud and angry.

But unlike Ming his anger subsided as quickly as it rose

“Shit.Sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you…”

Silence

“Can I ask you something Yo?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

Wayo’s heartbeat had started to elevate. Exactly why was he having an anxiety attack talking to his best friend he didn’t know but he couldn’t help feeling shitty inside.

“No.” Wayo answered truthfully. Softly falling on the floor curling into a fetus position hugging his pillow.

“Do you want to talk about it”

Wayo hugged the pillow even tighter and wondered if it ever became easy

“I don’t know what’s happening Ming”

“Continue”

“I-I have liked him for so long you know? And even when I allowed myself to hope like in my wildest of dreams I guess I just assumed that I would try to make him like me. I would become smart and funny and good looking and maybe then he would like me-“

“That sounds problematic but go on”

Wayo huffed and hugged his pillow tighter “Yeah I know,I know. But now that I come to know that he already likes me despite me being like this I guess I just feel kind of empty?Usless? Like I was a trying  to paint an intricate picture for him to like but he just stood there while I was painting and said that he liked the plain white sheet enough and now I am standing there with my colors and paintbrushes and ideas and I just don’t know what to do.Its like my entire factory just got shut down because the management said that the CEO likes it the way it is and we shouldn’t touch it anymore but I want to you know? Like I guess at some point it sort of stopped being trying to impress the CEO and actually continue with the painting but I am terrified that if I do I might…I might mess it up….Shit.Did that make any sense.”

Ming took a deep breath “ _Damn_ Yo, what are you doing in the medical department you should be in the English one and yeah I think that does make sense but should I tell you honestly what I think?Bro to Bro?”

Wayo gulped. His heart beat becoming more and more prominent. “Yeah?”

“If I may continue with that excellent metaphor of yours I think that he was never in love with the painting itself but rather the painter-”

“But the painting is me-“

“Let me continue Van gogh, as I was saying I think that the CEO bought the painting because he wants to let the worker know that he values the painting. Half done or not he doesn’t care about it.. Plus I think it’s a great thing that you want to continue the painting like why you gotta stay at the stinky ass factory anyway?Just go to his bunglow and finish it there. As for messing it up? I don’t think you can bro. And worst case scenario –you do. I ll come running with an eraser and we can start all over again okay?”

Okay. So wayo was definitely crying now. He didn’t deserve a great friend like Ming

“Yeah” He choked “I guess so”

“Dude are you, are you crying”

Wayo took a shaky breath and sat up looking outside. It was nearly 5 o clock in the morning an the sun was just beginning to come up under the faint black night and here he sat crying on the phone with his best friend about his crush who liked him back.

_Liked him back. The painter.Not the painting_

“No…No uh listen Ming?”

“Yeah?”

“Bro I love you”

“Bro ditto.No homo tho”

Wayo laughed and was suddenly hit by a wave of fatigue. This day had been the most emotionally bearing day that he had in months and it was starting to take a toll on him now.

“Yeah of course but now I gotta go okay good nght bro.”

“Good night bro and anytime. Byeeeee”

 

 

.

 

 

 

 


End file.
